King Mighty One-Eye
King Mighty One-Eye, also known as Mighty One-Eye or King One-Eye in the Miramax cut, is the main antagonist of the 1993 animated fantasy film, . He is the wicked, cruel, pitiless, tyrannical and locust-like king of an army of one-eyed demons, who are conquering different parts of the world. He was voiced by the late in the original version, and by Kevin Dorsey in later versions. Personality Being the king of the One-Eyes, Mighty One-Eye is shown to be quite tyrannical, authoritative, clamorous, cocky, and demanding towards his subjects and will stop and nothing to achieve full worldwide domination. He is also shown to be a sadistic and vituperative psychopath, as he stood on top of a pile of corpses to mark his previous victory and subjected his slave women to form themselves into a throne for comfort, even furiously ordering King Nod's treacherous vizier Zigzag to ride at the front of his war machine during the invasion, much to Zigzag's discomfort. However, Mighty One-Eye's power-hungry, destructive, merciless and abusive nature proved to be his fatal flaw as he underestimated the cleverness of a cobbler named Tack, who used one of his tacks to destroy the war machine from the inside and kill the entire One-Eye army, thus leading to Mighty One-Eye's downfall at the hands of the slave women. Role King Mighty One-Eye was first seen when he completed a massacre on an unknown land, laying down a mountain of countless corpses to mark the victory for himself and his armies. Once the Golden City was the only place left standing, Mighty One-Eye moved toward the Golden City, which was protected from harm by the three golden balls, much to his complete fury. However, things changed when the magic balls were stolen by a thief, who later lost them to minions working for Zigzag. With the balls in his possession, Zizgag attempts to exploit this event to convince King Nod into letting him marry his daughter Princess Yum-Yum. However, King Nod refuses, which incites an angry Zigzag to head to the One-Eyes' camp. At the One-Eyes' camp, Zigzag presents himself to Mighty One-Eye, who is using his slave women as a human throne for comfort, much to their disapproval. After showing his magic, Zigzag proposes an alliance to Mighty One-Eye and presents the three magical balls to prove his point. At first, Mighty One-Eye ungratefully attempts to have Zigzag fed to his pet alligators, but soon changes his mind after seeing that Zigzag was able to (briefly) tame the alligators. As Zigzag gives out the blueprints of the Golden City for preparations of an imminent invasion, Mighty One-Eye has his men to create a giant war machine for the three magical balls to power up on. He also commanded Zigzag to ride at the front of the machine to lead the attack on the Golden City. However, they were ultimately defeated when Tack, a cobbler, used one of his tacks to set off a chain reaction to destroy Mighty One-Eye's machine and kill all of his men. Mighty One-Eye's fate differs in all three versions of the film. In the earliest version made by Richard Williams, during the scene where the machine is collapsing, Mighty One-Eye is betrayed and killed by his own slave women by sitting on him as revenge for treating them as a human throne, while in the script he is torn asunder by them. In the second version, done by Calvert, the slave women kill him by throwing him off a cliff to his death. In the latest version, done by Miramax, the scene involving the slave women is cut out, and Mighty One-Eye is apparently still alive after Zigzag is eaten by the alligators and Phido, as when the entire machine is shown on fire, he can be heard off-screen shouting, "My machine!". It is presumed that he perished in the fire later on, as he does appear to have been on the machine during the battle, and Tack at one point says, "And so One-Eye and his army were defeated for all eternity.". Gallery The One-eye army.jpg|"One-Eyes win again!" King One-Eye.jpg|King Mighty One-Eye announcing his next move to take over the Golden City. MightyOneEyeThrone.png|King Mighty One-Eye in his slave women throne before meeting Zigzag in person. 247px-One-Eye.jpg|King Mighty One-Eye scoffing at Zigzag before having to be fed to the alligators, despite Zigzag having delivered the Golden Balls to him. ChangingHisMind.png|King Mighty One-Eye changing his mind after seeing that Zigzag has tamed the alligators. throne3.jpg|King Mighty One-Eye on his slave women throne while conspiring with Zigzag to attack the Golden City. YouShallRideAtTheFrontSorcerer.png|King Mighty One-Eye ordering Zigzag to ride at the front of the war machine during the invasion. MightyOneEyeLaughing.png|King Mighty One-Eye laughing evilly as he orders Zigzag to lead the war machine to the Golden City. OneEyesAttack.png|"ONE-EYES.... ATTACCK!!!" MightOneEyeDumbfounded.png|King Mighty One-Eye is dumbfounded to see Tack using a small tack to create a chain reaction to destroy the war machine. FumingInAnger.png|King Mighty One-Eye fuming in anger over the loss of his war machine and soldiers. MightyOneEyeSurrounded.png|King Mighty One-Eye realizing his fate after being surrounded by the slave women in the original version. MightyOneEyeDeath.png|King Mighty One-Eye being smothered to his death by the angry slave women in the original version. WarMachineDestroyed.png|King Mighty One-Eye perishing to his death inside the burning war machine in the Miramax version. Videos The Thief and the Cobbler - ZigZag in the Camp of the One Eye|Zigzag meeting King Mighty One-Eye. Trivia *King Mighty One Eye's role in the film is almost similar to Sauron from The Lord of the Rings. *He bears a physical resemblance to Kokomon from Digimon: The Movie. *Though Zigzag drove the plot of the film, King Mighty One-Eye is the main antagonist as he is far more dangerous than Zigzag and had bigger plans than anyone else. *He is also similar to the following villains: **King Sombra from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. '' *** Both of them wanted to conquer a kingdom for their own. *** Both of them uses slaves for dark purposes. *** They are both ruthless and tyrannical. **King Chichak from the 2008 animated film, ''Turok: Son of Stone. ***Both are kings who have a race of barbarians. **Sharptooth from the 1988 animated Don Bluth film, The Land Before Time. ***Both are very large and ruthless individuals. ***Both have one eye open and one eye closed. ***Both have red eyes. ***Both have large sharp teeth. ***Both are seen as a major threat to the protagonists. ***Both are killed off after the climax of their films. Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Slaver Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Crime Lord Category:Aristocrats Category:Monster Master Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil Creator Category:Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Pure Evil